Ranged Attack (Human)
Attacking the enemy from a place where his attacks cannot reach you is the easiest way to defeat an enemy. This is an obvious fact, but it's not so simple during actual battle. In a ranged attack, a weapon that enables such an attack and the skill to handle that weapon with precision are critical. Containing the basics of long-range attacks, learning Ranged Combat Mastery enables you to carry out more accurate and powerful attacks from a distance. However, this one thing must not be forgotten - long-range attacks are not accomplished by instant mental understanding but through persistent practice and training. The idea of a battle without risks is appealing, but it also requires much preparation and grueling training Details * Usable only with long range weapons. * Aiming speed multiplier increases with higher rank. ** Higher maximum distance as well as higher weapon speed will increase the base aim speed of ranged skills. * Clicking once on a monster will load the skill and start the aiming meter. * A second click will fire the arrow. ** You must have Automatic Combat off and Reserved Attack on 'Once' or 'Not Used' to "hold" the arrow after it is fully aimed. * Bow speed will not affect how quickly the user may fire or reload a normal ranged attack. ** Although the ranged attack delay difference is not noticeable when there is a lot of lag or when the attack is aimed with the relatively long loading time of Human Ranged Attack, the bow speed does make a difference on normal ranged attacks' reload and fire time when is there is little to no lag and fired rapidly with little aim. *** This difference is especially noticeable on the Normal Ranged Attack of Elves with a short bow and long bow doing zero shots. * The aiming meter only goes up to 99%. ** If the opponent is standing still, max aim meter is 99%. *** If the target is on the verge of being outside your range, you will miss constantly. Take a step forward if it occurs. ** If the opponent is walking, max aim meter is 90%. ** If the opponent is running, max aim meter is 80%. * One shot will stun the opponent, but will not knock them back. ** Consecutive shots can push back the opponent. ** If the opponent is shot while down on the ground, it will cancel their animation and allow them to run towards you. ** If the opponent is shot right after getting up, it will get pushed back. *** If either shot is critical they will get knocked down again. * Each shot uses up one arrow/bolt. * This skill usually resets the AI of a monster to use a normal attack against you (assuming no critical/knockback occurred). ** This is dependent on the Monster's AI. * Elves have their own version of Ranged Attack. * Ranged Attack and all Archery fire can be dodged by Evasion. * See Ranged Based Tactics, Ranged/Melee Based Tactics, Team Tactics for Ranged Party, Team Tactics for Magic/Ranged Party, Team Tactics for Melee/Ranged Party, for strategies to use in battle. Tips on Training * You can have a monster finish and use the Rock Throwing action and still get ranged attack training. ** An alternate way to do this is to have the party finish rules set to "anyone can finish", or have a pet option set to disabled auto finish, then use the Rock Throwing action. Summary Obtaining the Skill * Learned automatically upon equipping a Bow or Crossbow. Training Method Novice Rank Rank F''' '''Rank E Rank D Rank C Rank B Rank A Rank 9 Rank 8 Rank 7 Rank 6 Rank 5 Rank 4 Rank 3 Rank 2 Rank 1